


Salt in the Wound

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas searches for Dean in purgatory and meets with a old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt in the Wound

    Castiel walked quickly through purgatory. He knew there was an exit and the sooner he found it, the better. He glanced around quickly making sure no one notice him. He saw nothing and ran forward. As Cas reached a clearing he stopped and focused all his left over power to try to find some connection to earth or heaven. "Well, well what do we have here." Castiel spun around quickly and stared in shock at his fallen friend. "Balthazar?" Castiel questioned. So nice to see you remember me, Cassie." Balthazar stepped closer. Castiel stepped back, something was off about his brother. " You are different?"

   Castiel said, the fear coming through his voice slightly. Balthazar smirked "Let's just say I had a change of heart since my death, it is quite fun being here, torturing the weaker beast, you should try it." Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. "I could never." Balthazar scoffed, "Really because you seem really at home killing off your kin" Castiel flinched at the memories. "I was driven mad with power from the Leviathans" Balthazar stared hard at Castiel. "Sure blame the Leviathans, face it Cassie you are just as much a monster as them."

   Balthazar looped around behind Castiel grabbing his should and whispered in his ear. "You try to wear the face of a good man but you will always be the worst monster out of all the monsters here." Castiel flinched as Balthazar continued "You brought everyone down, Cassie, all for what, the love of a man who will never love you back" Castiel stiffened "What didn't think I would know, you are too obvious little brother." Castiel stood ridged. " You are a failure Castiel and I have no idea why father kept bring you back, you are the biggest mistake he made" Castiel fell to the ground as Balthazar continued, "and now your precious Dean will die here thank to you, congrats Cassie." Balthazar clapped loudly dissappering into the dark "Enjoy your failure, Cassie" Castiel held his head, his entire body shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry, I only tired to do good." 


End file.
